Hope A Ga'Hoole Fanfiction
by xNekoJenniex
Summary: Sivella lives peacefully with her loving family. But one day, something horrible happens to her, whisking her away from her home.. possibly forever. Will she be able to break free from the horrible clutches of owl evil, and reunite with her family?
1. Chapter 1

**Guardians of Ga'Hoole and all characters belong to Kathryn Lasky. Any original characters mentioned belong to me.**

_Okay well.. Guardians of Ga'Hoole is my favorite series, so I decided to write a fanfiction for it. Also, I know the first chapter is really short and a bit uninteresting, but please don't hesitate to review! I promise the next ones will be longer and it will get better as the story goes on. _

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

Once upon a time in the forest of Tyto, an owl family lived peacefully in their nest, in a large fir tree. There were two owlets sitting in the nest. One of them was very small, only about two weeks old, and the other was about a month old. The younger owl, named Sivella, was bursting with excitement. Her older brother, Koda, was trying to calm her down.

"Ella, it's not a big deal, it's just meat." Koda said. He'd already had his First Meat ceremony.

"But Koda, it IS a big deal! I've never eaten meat before!" Sivella replied.

Just as Koda was about to reply, their mother, named Hanna, flew in. In her beak was a freshly killed, plump field mouse.

"Alright then, time for your first meat!" Hanna said, setting down the mouse. After carefully removing the bones, she gave it a gentle push towards her daughter. Sivella beamed, and dug her beak into the meat.

"Mmmm!" Sivella said. It tasted wonderful. Her mother had said that it was something called summer right now, and that was when the mice and vole were the tastiest.

"It's good, isn't it? And wait until your First Fur ceremony, it gets even better!" Hanna said. All three owls churred happily. This family is perfect, Sivella thought.

The sun had started to rise and the two owlets settled into their corners of the nest. Sivella went to sleep quickly, with her first meal with meat resting in her belly.

She hadn't been asleep long when she felt something swiftly grab her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Guardians of Ga'Hoole and all characters belong to Kathryn Lasky. Any original characters mentioned belong to me.**

_^^ I got a very nice review so I'm already going to write some more. As promised it shall be longer. Enjoy!_

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shreeeeee!" Sivella woke immediately and shrieked loudly. Trees were whizzing by at a sickening speed. Was she flying? But… she hadn't even began fledging primaries yet - she was basically pure down!

Maybe… maybe… Glaux had descended from the sky and had picked her up! But wouldn't that mean she was dead. Sivella started shivering uncontrollably. She didn't want to be dead already.

"Will you stop shaking down there?" a gruff voice said from above. Sivella panicked and looked up. She was clenched in the talons of a large owl, whose gigantic face she was now staring into. _What is that thing? It's big and grey. Ohh.. Wait, silly me, it's a Great Gray owl. And good Glaux, "Great" Gray is right, it's huge!_ Sivella thought to herself.

Oddly enough, she wasn't scared anymore. "Um.. Mister? Where are you taking me… Just for a fun little fly, and then back to my nest?" Sivella asked sweetly. The Great Gray started churring, quietly at first, but soon his whole body was shaking because of how hard he was laughing. _We'd better not fall because of his laughter.. His whole body is shaking. Glaux, I hope he isn't yoicks. I guess the laughing means that he's not taking me back to my nest… _Sivella thought, slowly becoming terrified again.

After the Great Gray had calmed down, he said, "No. No, you aren't going back to your nest. I'm taking you somewhere much better - a very, very special place. A place where you shall learn to serve a greater good, and you will serve in only the humblest of ways. But it is not my job to tell you all this - Skench will do it."

"Who-" Sivella started to ask, but the Great Gray cut her off.

"Ah - wait. There is one thing I can tell you, and it's a bit of advice. I highly suggest you stop asking questions starting now, so you get into the habit, and you'll be ready to serve before all the others. You'll get your Specialness Ceremony much faster that way."

Instead of convincing Sivella to stop asking questions, that had made at least five come into her head. _What's wrong with questions? What do questions have to do with serving? What am I serving anyways? What's a Specialness Ceremony? And who are 'all the others?'_

But as they suddenly swooped over a large canyon, and began a downward spiral into a tunnel, all Sivella could think about was, "Where are we?"

That question was answered, however, as the Great Gray bellowed, "Welcome to St. Aegolius Academy for Orphaned Owls."


End file.
